Kirby Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared!
by TheMarshchoco
Summary: The puppets have appeared at a strange land named Dreamland, however, they're not the only ones to have appeared here, it seems their nightmares are never over.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, this is also my first fanfic in a LONG time.

Another couple of notes for y'all: I call the Red Guy, Green Bird and D. Kirby doesn't speak just as in canon, and it's gonna have both anime and game characters.

I'm gonna try to keep ooc to a minimum.

I will put at the top of the story a disclaimer whenever gore/violence and all of that crap shows up.

Also...I'm making the story as I go, though I have some things figured out already.

If anyone wants to send any comments or questions, I'd love that!

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Kirby wandered down the road. It wasn't a bad nor a good day, he was on his way home, but he noticed some weird creatures he had never seen before standing near his house.

The tallest one was red, he had two eyes on top of his head which was covered with red hair, you couldn't exactly see his mouth. He looked bored and unamused.

The second tallest, looked like a green bird with a brown suit jacket and nothing else. He looked nervous and scared.

The shortest one was yellow with an orange nose. He had a blue mohawk and wore blue overalls. He looked naïve and innocent.

"G-guys!" The green one said as Kirby got close to him.

The red and yellow guys turned around and gasped.

"G-get away! Don't drag us into any crazy thing! Please!" The green bird stammered.

Kirby tilted his head.

"Poyo...?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe he won't hurt us." The yellow guy said as he petted Kirby.

Kirby jumped up and down excitedly, he loved making new friends after all.

"He doesn't seem dangerous. Maybe he could help us. Um...do you know where we are?" The red guy replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied waving his tiny arms happily.

"Can you talk?" The green bird asked.

Kirby ran off.

"H-hey! Don't leave us here!"

The green guy ran after kirby.

"Wait! We shouldn't trust that thing." The red guy replied.

"But he might be leading us to someone who can actually help us."

"Hmm...you're right. Let's go." The red guy sighed, the yellow one walked right behind them, looking at some bushes as if there was something there.

Kirby had eventually led them to a castle on top of a hill. He pointed at it and poyoed frantically.

"Who lives there?" The red guy sighed.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he walked into it, the three strangers followed, before Kirby could lead them into the main hallway, waddle dee guards pointed their spears at them.

"Where are their mouths?" The yellow guy asked.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust-" The red guy stopped mid-sentence. Kirby was trying to stop the waddle dees from pointing the spears.

"Kirby. Why did you bring those strangers into my castle?!" A loud voice shouted, a blue fat penguin with a red robe rimmed with white fur, which had a hand doing a peace sign inside of a yellow circle. He also had ared hat rimmed with gold, which had a pom pom at the top.

"W-we just want to know where we are!" The green guy replied.

"Well you are in Dreamland." Dedede replied.

"Dream...land? Do dreams come true here?" The yellow guy asked.

"Uh...not sure about that...lil' guy." Dedede sighed.

"Well...you could say we have had some strange occurrences on this land before." A deep mysterious voice said, a blue puffball with yellow piercing eyes. He wore a silver mask, purple shoes and a blue cape said as he walked towards them.

"Really? A lot of disturbing and bad things where we come from." The green bird replied.

"Interesting...because I think you are not the only ones of your land that ended up here mysteriously."

"What do you mean?" All three guys and Dedede asked in unison.

"Kirby...knew you were good, so I guess we can trust you."

"Kirby?" The yellow one asked.

"Yes, the pink puffball that brought you here." Dedede replied, pointing at Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby interrupted.

"I am Dedede, the king of this land, and this short masked guy is my personal bodyguard, Meta Knight!" Dedede laughed, Meta Knight groaned.

"What about you?" Dedede asked.

"Well my name is-"

"We don't have time for this. Kirby, one of your old enemies is back." Meta Knight interrupted the red guy.

"Poyo?"

"Drawcia is back, I have been trying to find out who found the Magic Paintbrush and brought her back. I went to the woods and saw Drawcia talking to some sort of small notebook who had a face and arms." Meta Knight explained.

"Oh no! That's bad!" The green one gasped.

"You know them?" Meta Knight asked.

"That sketchbook is evil." The red guy said monotone.

"Evil? In what way could a small notebook be evil?"

The red guy looked at the green bird and then back at Meta Knight.

"I-it's hard to explain, but we have to stay away from it." The red guy answered.

"Why?" Dedede asked.

"Trust me, that was the first of THEM , it was a horrible experience..." The red guy said. It made Meta Knight uneasy.

"First of them...?"

"That's hard to explain too. Just don't wear green around that notebook and do not, and I repeat, DO NOT be creative around it either." The green guy continued.

"Um...Mr., I think we can handle it, you see l, we're heroes!" Dedede replied, standing tall and chuckling.

"Yes. We can take this. You may stay in the castle while we go take care of this." Meta Knight replied.

"Really?" The yellow guy asked, Kirby and him were sitting on the ground.

"Yes..." Meta Knight nodded.

"We can't just let you do this without help, we'll go." The red guy replied.

"Don't get me wrong, but y'all don't look like you're fighting material." Dedede said.

"Maybe they're not Dedede, but they can help us with information about that sketchbook." Meta Knight sighed.

"Ok then." The red guy replied.

ʘ‿ʘ

"Nice to meet you Drawcia, I am glad you want to help me teach people about creativity." The sketchbook smiled.

"I'm more glad! You got me out of the painting! How did you get your hands on the Magic Paintbrush without anyone finding out?!" Drawcia asked.

"It was easy. An orange creature with a blue bandanna on his head thought I was just another sketchbook, and apparently, they were checking on these artifacts and forgot me in there, of course, being the creative notebook I am, I took the paintbrush. No one has found out isn't it amazing...I'm waiting for my other friends." The sketchbook smiled, they were clearly sketching out a plan.

"Dear Nova! That is amazing. Hopefully Kirby won't defeat us." Drawcia sighed.

"I don't know who this Kirby guy is...but don't worry, my friends and I are strong...we never lose."

What is the sketchbook planning hmm...?

Thanks for reading! (Sorry for that pun near the end, I just had to! ;A;) Please fav and all that c:


End file.
